This invention relates to a connector which includes a reinforcement member.
JP 2012-33439 A discloses a connector which includes a housing and a reinforcement member attached to the housing. The housing is made of synthetic resin. The reinforcement member is made of metal and extends in a longitudinal direction of the connector.
JP 2000-173683 A discloses a connector which includes a housing and a reinforcement member embedded in the housing via insert-molding. The housing is made of insulator. The reinforcement member is made of metal and extends in a longitudinal direction of the connector.
There is a need for embedding a reinforcement member in a housing via insert-molding so as to make a connector's profile low. However, the reinforcement member of JP 2012-33439A is not suitable for insert-molding. The reinforcement member of JP 2000-173683A might not be embedded in the housing via insert-molding when the profile of the connector becomes lower.